


O

by Calvatron



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Spoilers for Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: "But I met O!""I know.""Years ago!""I know!"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	O

“O” sat as his desk, watching the facts and figures pour in from across the world onto his screen. A part of him, a part he often tried to push down deep inside to keep from interfering with his cover, was always repulsed by the use of such primitive technology. Still, if his plan was to eventually come together, if he was going to get  _ their _ attention, everything had to be just right, and so, he had to actually do his lowly human job. 

He almost laughed at that.

Him. With a human job. 

He was distracted from his musings by a commotion at the front of the room. Looking up from his cubicle, he saw a small group of people entering. A man in his late twenties, maybe, wearing a plaid shirt under a puffy vest was currently talking with a woman with fiery red hair wearing a skirt. The woman turned to talk with the third member of their group, a tall man wearing a tweed jacket and bow tie who never seemed to stop moving, examining every single thing he saw with a strange intensity. O studied this man intently, feeling his hearts beat faster. He didn’t recognize the man, but he knew there were a couple of incarnations he’d missed.  _ Could it be? _ He wondered, repressing a grin.

  
“Doctor, why are we in MI6?” The woman asked, as O’s suspicions were confirmed, “You promised me New New New York.”

“Yes, Pond, just need to check on a few things. See some old friends, straighten out some problems, that’s what I do, I’m the problem-straightener,” he said, picking up and examining a mug of coffee one of O’s co-workers had set down on her desk.

“You don’t know why the TARDIS brought us here, do you?” Pond asked.

“No idea,” he said, his voice trailing off as he set the mug back down and moved on to explore the rest of the room.

The other man finally spoke up. “So, MI6. Like spies.”

  
“Yes, Rory, spies, come on, catch up” the Doctor said absent-mindedly, waving that silly little screwdriver around the room wildly.

“Um, Doctor, are we even allowed to be here?” The other man, apparently named Rory, said.

O finally stood up and made his way towards his oldest friend. “I can’t imagine so. Excuse me, but who exactly are all of you?” he said, hoping the Doctor wasn’t on high alert. 

The Doctor spun around to face him. “Ah. Well, that is the question, isn’t it,” he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his psychic paper and holding it out to O. “I think this should explain everything. “

O took the paper and looked down at the blank white sheet, killing a laugh before it left his throat. He looked at it for a few seconds before smiling and returning it. “Of course, sorry to bother you,” he said, before deciding to throw a bit of a wrench in. “Inspection then?” he added.

If that threw the Doctor off his rhythm, he didn’t show it, and his face lit up. “Yes, inspection, I haven’t done that recently, yes, tell me, what is it exactly that you do?”

“I’m just a data analyst here. I can show you if you’d like.” He offered. He knew the Doctor wouldn’t be interested, it was boring enough that O could barely even tolerate it. 

“I don’t that will be necessary, but,” he said, reaching for his sonic, “If anything interesting comes up, call me. I’ve just put my number into your phone, um,” he trailed off.

“O. Just O.” 

“Ah, O. Splendid. Now, I do have to go. Things to do, planets to be.” He turned to leave before turning back. “It was very nice to meet you. Do keep in touch,” And with another grin, he dashed for the door, pausing briefly between his two companions. “Come along, Ponds, New New New York won’t be there forever.” and the three of them left. 

The Master stood there a while, it took all of his willpower to keep from laughing. He hadn’t recognized him. Everything was still going to plan. And the Doctor was none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> First Doctor Who fic. After Spyfall I felt like Dhawan's Master reminded me a lot of 11, so I decided to fill in a canon detail with a meeting between the two.
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, and any and all criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
